Seizoen 22 Week 18
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Seizoen_22_Week_18" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. Familie afl4972 01.jpg Familie afl4972 02.jpg Familie_afl4972_03.jpg Familie afl4972 04.jpg Familie_afl4972_05.jpg Familie afl4972 06.jpg Aflevering88Seizoen22.png Familie afl4974 01.jpg Anna én Rita.jpg 'Aflevering 86 (#4971) - maandag 24 december 2012' Linda is van mening dat Jan met hun zoon moet praten over de vechtpartij. Rita en Jan vragen aan Mathias om in te springen in het café, zodat de drukke dagen overbrugd worden. Mieke wil dat Steve als haar stalker ontmaskerd wordt en ze doet aangifte bij de politie. In de Van den Bossche holding start de auditor met de doorlichting van het bedrijf. Evy is zodanig blij dat Jana nu toch een kindje wil dat ze haar mond voorbij praat tegen June. Liesbeth mag het ziekenhuis verlaten en moet thuis toezien hoe Rita haar plaats in het huishouden heeft ingenomen. *'Eerste aflevering met onbekend (Barend Bex).' *'Voorlopig laatste aflevering met Jan Van Hecke (inspecteur Van Camp).' 'Aflevering 87 (#4972) - dinsdag 25 december 2012' De Pauwelsen zijn in de Jan & Alleman uitgenodigd om kerst te vieren met Rita, Jan en zijn gezin, Mieke en Niko, Maarten en Roos, en met Albert en de bomma. Voor Anna is de aanwezigheid van het extra gezin zonder meer wennen, maar de anderen hebben er geen last van en de sfeer zit er goed in. Jana en Evy bevinden zich nog altijd op hun roze wolk. Marie-Rose en Mathias hebben een kerstetentje met haar kinderen en hun partners. De bezorgde moeder hoopt dat Peter en Véronique voor één avond niet over het werk zullen praten, maar dat blijkt een ijdele hoop. Niko komt heel romantisch uit de hoek met kerst. 'Aflevering 88 (#4973) - woensdag 26 december 2012' Jan voelt zich geroepen om te bemiddelen tussen Guido en Elias en hij heeft de ouders van de jongen uitgenodigd voor een gesprek. De crisis in de holding is voor Peter een geldige reden om op tweede kerstdag te werken. Anna is verrast wanneer ze Mathias met een bak bier ziet sleuren in de Jan & Alleman en ze stelt zich vragen bij de band die Rita met Patrick Pauwels heeft. Evy vertelt aan Niko dat zij en Jana voor een kindje gaan. Miekes stalker heeft haar nieuwe gsm-nummer in handen. Liesbeth probeert Rita uit haar huishouden te weren. *'In deze aflevering speelt een onbekende acteur de rol van Erik Bernaerts.' 'Aflevering 89 (#4974) - donderdag 27 december 2012' Rita is niet in goeie doen omdat Liesbeth haar gezegd heeft dat ze geen hulp meer nodig heeft. Véronique en Peter bespreken de audit. Patrick wil graag iets terugdoen voor de Van den Bossches, maar dat valt niet in goede aarde bij Liesbeth. Mathias ziet het niet zitten om samen met Marie-Rose dansles te volgen en hij probeert te ontsnappen. Guido fleurt op van de berichtjes van Charlotte, maar hij doet ook een akelige ontdekking op YouTube. 'Aflevering 90 (#4975) - vrijdag 28 december 2012' De spanningen tussen Mieke en Niko worden met de dag groter. Guido heeft vandaag zijn date met Charlotte, maar hij is bang dat ze hem zal dumpen als ze het filmpje op YouTube heeft gezien. Marie-Rose kiest haar huwelijksgetuige. Evy en Jana hebben een afspraak met dokter Praet om het traject van de bevruchting te bespreken. Mieke voelt zich in haar appartement niet meer veilig. Patrick stelt Rita voor om samen oudjaar te vieren. Category:Seizoen 22 Category:Afleveringen